


"Does He Remember Me?"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Benedict's fans catch his eye...where will it lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had this idea with the same reaction Sherlock had when Greg woke him up in the cell in Sign of Three! i was lying in bed and suddenly HOLY SHIT WHAT! PLEASE A FANFIC WHERE BENEDICT FALLS IN LOVE WITH AN AUSTRALIAN FAN WHILE AT OZ COMIC CON PLEASE O PLEASE I LOVE YOU AND YOUR BLOG BY THE WAY!   
> -Anon on tumblr

It was finally the day you got to meet Benedict Cumberbatch! You were so excited you couldn't eat anything that morning, your stomach did constant flips and you heart was aflutter. You had gotten tickets for the photo session, Q&A and the meet and greet. 

Finally the queue began for photos and you stood in line for a long while waiting your turn. The closer you got to the front of the line the more nervous you got. 

"Next please." The staff member calling for the next person snapped you out of your dazed state and you stepped up to the booth. 

"Hello." Benedict smiled wide as you walked in. His eyes were even more beautiful in person, the lights shimmered off of them and made the gold flakes dance like treasure under the water. You could feel your breath catch in your throat as he looked to you. 

"H...hi...hello." You stammered, screaming internally at yourself for not being cool. Ben chuckled as he watched you start to get really excited. He placed his arm around your shoulder and you put yours around his back gently not wanting to grab him, well you did want to but you told yourself to keep cool. A few snaps of the camera and it was done just like that. 

"Thank you." You smiled wide. If you had looked behind you as you left you would have seen him looking at you with a goofy smile that said so much about how he wished he could get to know you better. 

You silently freaked out once you made your way around the corner of the booth. You just met your favorite actor and your brain just couldn't compute all the emotions you were experiencing right now. 

Up next was the queue for autographs so hopping in line again you wait some more while Ben finished up his photo session and before you knew it, the line started moving! It took about forty minutes to reach the front of the line and step up to the table with your 'Sherlock' box set in your hand. 

"Hello." He smiled again as he looked to you. 

"Hi again." You giggle while you felt your cheek blush a little. "How are you?" You asked nervously while he signed his autograph. 

"Very well, thank you." He seemed very happy about someone asking him that, it probably doesn't happen often. "Here you are, thank you for waiting." He handed the box set back to you. 

"No, thank you very much Mr. Cumberbatch." You were elated!

Only an hour left to the Q&A panel now so you headed to the theater where he would be at and took your seat. It was an amazing seat, center of the stage and in the front row right in front of Benedict. The hour ticked slowly by and then he was a little late so time seemed to creep even slower. The crowd erupted when he came in dancing and then took his seat. He answered questions and spoke a long time while looking around the room, it was towards the middle of the session he looked down in front to find you smiling and staring at him. He smiled and went on talking.   
"Could he actually remember me?!?" You wondered. "Surely he doesn't...how would he? He took so many photos and signed so many things. No, just my imagination..." You held a conversation in your head while still trying to listen to what he was saying. "OMG there! He looked and smiled at me again. I'm gonna lose it..." Your brain was freaking out again. The panel was over far to soon but thankfully tonight was the meet and greet and you would finally have a chance to actually talk with him. 

You were piled in with a group of ten and ushered upstairs to a meeting room and set around a large circular table with eleven seats. The room had several tables with chairs and fans sitting around with cheese plates and drinks for some snacks while waiting for Ben to come in. You chatted with the rest of your table and you all got to connect on your fellow love for Benedict before he came in. The crowd cheered as he came in and then settled down while waiting their turn. It took about thirty minutes before he came to your table but the plus side is your table was one of the last tables so you might have just a few moments longer with him with any luck. The group chatted until Ben's staff came to say he would be there next. You all kinda got giddy before calming yourselves down and acting somewhat calmly. 

"Hello ladies." Ben took a seat as you all stood up to greet him. "Oh please, come on...sit and talk." He looked around the table at each of you before he saw you again. That big smiled graced his face again as your eyes met, making you instantly blush again. The other members of the group asked questions and Ben was more than pleased to answer them but kept looking to you. So nervous you couldn't say anything, all you could do was look at him, study him. 

"What's your name?" Ben looked to you, your eyes grew wide. 

"It's __________, sir." You say before looking down at your hands, they were shaking a bit now. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you ________. Please call me Ben though. Whenever people call me sir I think my father is in the room." Ben laughed a laugh that came from his belly making you all laugh. 

"You've been very quiet ________. Do you have anything you'd like to ask?" 

"Oh. Um, yes of course...but I can't remember any of them." You giggle while a little tear wells up in your eye before you wipe it away quickly. 

"Well that's okay, I'll ask you a few things then. Is that alright?" He smiled cheekily. You nodded repeatedly. "Where are you from?" He asked. You told him about where you grew up and what you did for a living, just giving him the run down on your life which apparently he found very interesting. His staff came to usher him away to the next table but he didn't leave right away. 

"Tell me quickly, are you single?" He looked straight into your eyes, making your knees grow weak. 

"Yes, I am." You beamed before he was pulled away. He kept looking at you over his shoulder while visiting the rest of the tables. As you got up to leave he got up quickly from his last table apologizing and rushing to pull you aside. 

"Um _________. I was wondering if you'd like to have a proper dinner with me. I don't know what it is but I can't shake this feeling that I need to get to know you better. Something is pulling me to you and I can't explain it." Ben took you to an empty area of the room and spoke in a tone that grabbed your attention and conveyed his dire need to get to know you. 

You were alone in town so doing something you never expected to do you accepted his invite for dinner.   
"I'd love that." You stated simply even though your brain was screaming "YES YES YES!!" 

It was sure to be a wonderful, magical night.


	2. This is a revamp of the first chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extension/revamp of "Does He Remember Me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might be a bit late but i was thinking it would be cute to have an expansion on the Oz Comic Con Romance (yes im calling it that) like for example she first meets him in Adelaide and looks and starstruckedness is exchanged but shes also going to the Sydney one and he remembers her there (making for some cutie awkward photo booth where your both sorta struggling with the few seconds to say something) maybe personalise the Autograph at the signing just a bit differently to the others.if u can
> 
> I wasn’t able to really make this an extension of the last fic so I’m just starting new, new fan starting in Adelaide then going to Sydney. :)  
> _________________________________

I flew to Adelaide yesterday afternoon and I couldn’t sleep a wink last night because today I’m going to meet Benedict freakin Cumberbatch! I’m already fan girling and I still have a few hours until Oz Comic Con even opens. I’m not sleeping so may as well get up and get ready, I’ve got to look my best.

An hour later and I’m ready, dressed in skinny jeans and a cute blouse that shows my curves. I applied my make up, not too heavy but just enough to conceal what I thought where my flaws. My alarm on my cell went off and it was time to catch a bus to the Oz Con location.

When I arrive it’s already a line waiting to get in the door but thankfully I don’t have to wait long and I’m in and signing up for my photo session with Ben. I got lucky enough to get tokens for autographs and for photos but missed out on this Q&A session, thankfully I’m going to the next location for Oz Con in Sydney too and have scheduled photo, autograph, Q&A and meet and greet!

After signing up for photos I managed to get towards the front of the line and only waited about thirty minutes until it was my turn.

"Breathe!" I kept coaching myself as I got closer and closer, the last thing I wanted to do was get up there and faint then I’d never get to have the photo done.

"Whew…okay….I’m next. Wait omg I’m NEXT!?!" I’m silently screaming and I’m pretty sure my eyes would betray my inside turmoil.

"Okay, next!" The photographer called for me and somehow my legs carried me towards Benedict’s warm smile. How can one guy take so many photos and still have a smile on his face?

"Hello." Ben spoke in a deep sexy baritone that could explode my ovaries in a second.

"H…hi…um…hello." Oh Christ (Y/N) stop making an arse of yourself! I screamed in my head. I was so hot now that I’m sure my face flushed and I was probably as red as a flippen cherry.

Ben just chuckled and put his arm around me and I put my hand on his back, well I thought it was his back but ended up being pretty close to his butt and he giggled a bit as I yanked my hand up right away. I was horrified!! The first photo that took I’m sure it could show my horror but Ben smiled wide and noticed how tense I was. He rubbed my back gently before leaning down and whispering “it’s okay” and winked at me before the second photo took.

"Thank you." Ben smiled and had a devilish shine in his eyes.

"Thanks, you too." Wtf (Y/N) what the hell are you thinking "thanks, you too." What? Oh fuck me! But in true Benedict fashion he just smiled and chuckled as before turning to meet the next fan.

"He fucking winked at me!!" It finally hit me as I walked…well stumbled away. I grabbed the first wall I could find and sank to the floor, my chest heaving and head pounding wildly I felt I could pass out then and there and time bled together.

"Are you okay?" I heard the familiar deep voice very close to me and I snapped my head up to find Benedict had knelt beside me with his staff surrounding him to keep other fans away.

"Hmm?" I bit my lips and hummed.

"Are you alright? You’ve been here since you left the photo booth." Ben asked again.

"That was only a few moments ago right?" I asked…more like stammered.

"No darling that was three hours ago. You don’t recall?" Ben said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I’m sorry, I must have fell asleep or…something." I shake my head and try to get up, Ben lends his hand for me to take and helps me to my feet.

"Thank you. And I’m terribly sorry about earlier with the…um…well you remember." I blushed and my eyes fell from his face to my shoes.

"It’s okay, quite funny actually, nothing to be sorry about. I’ve got to run to lunch but I hope I’ll see you later. Are you sure you’re alright?"

"Yes, I’m fine now. Enjoy your lunch." I waved and he walked on out with his staff.

I grabbed something to eat before getting in line for autographs and waiting an hour until I had reached the front of the line. “What could possibly go wrong this time? You’ve already made an arse of yourself so couldn’t be but so bad.” I thought to myself as I stopped at the line of blue tape that we had to stop at until being called.

Ben looked up and waved me on over. “Hello again.” He smiled that beautiful smile.

"Hi Mr. Cumberbatch." I was finally more calm this go round.

"I didn’t catch your name earlier, love. Please call me Benedict or Ben." I handed him my box set of ‘Sherlock’ and told him my name.

"What a lovely name, beautiful." His starry eyes smiled just as much as his mouth did. "Will I be seeing you later at the Q&A?" He asked while I was being ushered off. "Hold on. I’m asking this fine lady something." He protested to the man.

"I couldn’t get tickets to it. But I’m going to the Sydney event." I said quickly.

"You’ll come as my guest tonight, I insist." He said then turned to the woman beside him and continued "have a chair placed in the front row of the main theater for (Y/N). She’s my special guest and I expect to see her there when I arrive." Then turned back to me "I’ll see you then (Y/N)." He smiled and winked again.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I giggled like a school girl and ran off.

"Winked again, asked me personally if I was alright, gave me a VIP seat at the Q&A! Best freaked day EVER!" My inner self was jumping and giggling and shaking and screaming which was causing me to visibly shake. I had a few hours left until it was time to enter the theater so I grabbed a seat and chatted with fellow fan girls.

Sure enough I had a seat waiting for me front and center in the theater and Ben walked in about forty-three minutes later. Bright and cheery as he was at the start of the day. He scanned the audience and noted me and nodded as he smiled then waved to everyone.   
“Does he feel sorry for me? What’s causing him to treat me like a VIP?” I pondered to myself as we all got settled and listened to Ben start talking and asking questions.

The session was about and hour long and afterwards one of his staff stopped me at the door as I was leaving. “Mr. Cumberbatch told me to say that he hoped he’d see you in Sydney and he really hope you had a great day.”

"Please tell him thank you for me. It was a great honor."

"Will do ma’am." And like that the lady was gone and I left the theater to head back to the hotel. I had a few more days in Adelaide before I flew to Sydney so to calm myself down I headed for a drink at a local bar then headed for shopping and trying to catch up on lost sleep.   
*********  
The next weekend I was at the Oz Comic Con event in Sydney and I stood in line once again for photographs. The wait was long unlike it was the other weekend but I stood patiently and wondered if he’d remember me or not.

"Next." They called and I stepped up after waiting for an hour and a half in line.

"Well hello there (Y/N)! Glad to see you again." Ben said right away which shocked me. I stood beside him and posed for the photographs but we talked the entire time.

"You remember me?" I asked surprised.

"How could I forget your beautiful face?" A wide grin spread across his face.

"Wo…how…what?" I stuttered.

"You have a very powerful presence even though you’re about as shy as a mouse." He chuckled.

"Thank…you." I narrowed my eyes as I looked to him.

"See you later, yeah?" He asked as I walked away.

"Absolutely." I said a bit to loud.

"He does remember me! How the hell can he remember ME! He’s seen tons of fans and he remembers me? Because I made a fool of myself? Why? How? How does anyone remember little me?" So many questions, questions I hoped to have answered.

Queuing up for the autograph line again and got towards the back of the line once again. I only had two people behind me so the wait took forever but it was worth it, totally worth it.

"Hello! So glad to see you again (Y/N)." Ben stood up and shook my hand before sitting and signing my ‘Parade’s End’ set and the photograph of us in Adelaide.

The photo he signed went like this:

Dearest (Y/N), poor thing you look terrified in this photo. That bum touch is nothing to be worried about, I enjoyed it actually. You’re very cute. See you later. ;-)”

Then he wrote his number on the bottom of the photo and handed it back to me with a smile and wink again.

"Thank you Benedict. I’ll see you at the Q&A and meet and greet afterwards." I waved nervously and walked away to read the photo.

"OH MY GOD!! Jesus!" I exclaimed at bit loud and could hear Ben let out a laugh as I walked away.

"Shit…he heard me!" I rushed away to a corner of the theater and breathed into my cupped hands to keep from hyperventilating.

"Ms.(Y/N), Benedict would like to give you a VIP seat again tonight at the session and would like to request your presence privately after the meet and greet." His PR agent found me and ushered me to the theater for the Q&A.

"Seriously?" I was blown away.

"Yes ma’am." She smiled. I chuckled in astonishment as I took my seat and was offered a glass of wine to sit on. Once again it was front center and once again Ben found me as he came in and began to talk.

A small dinner was served consisting of cheese and crackers and snacks like fruits and sodas and water. Ben made his rounds at the tables stopping at each round table of ten people for ten minutes and having a grand time chatting. He finally got to our table and sat down for a chat.

"Hello ladies." He smiled and looked around at us all.

"Hello Benedict! Thank you for your time." A few girls spoke up and we all agreed.

"It’s my pleasure, I love these types of meets. Gives me more time to know my fans and not have to be a factory of writing and posing for photos after photos, not that I don’t enjoy seeing the faces of my fans but it isn’t very personable and I like to get to know my fans."

"Care to answer a few questions? I know you’ve been talking all day." The girl beside me asked.

"I don’t mind at all, go ahead."

He and she begins talking but honestly I can’t think of anything else except the fact I’m sitting with my favorite celebrity and he knows me by name, has requested my personal presence after this meet and greet and my heart is racing.

Several others ask questions and talk to Ben before he’s ushered off to another table. At then end of his meet and greet Ben comes back to my table and hands me my phone and belongs we had to check at the door before entering.

"You got my message I suppose?" Ben asked as he sat back down after everyone had left.

"Um yes I did. I couldn’t believe it actually, thought it was a joke or prank but…here you are!" I laughed nervously as I blushed.

"I know this is very quick and I never do this but is like to take you out to dinner and get to know you. If that’s cool with you of course." Ben seemed just as nervous to ask, he’d been sweet and charming both encounters but now he was nervous. Of me? Really?

"I’d love that." I beamed. "This isn’t a joke is it?" I asked pointing my finger to him.

"No, no it isn’t a joke at all. It’s something about you that I can’t let go of. I need to know you better to figure it out. I like you…and I want to know why you, out of thousands of fans, attract me. You must be very special." His white teeth shine through his wide smile. "Shall we?" He stands and lends his arm for me to hold and we walk out a back entrance and to a car that whisks us away for an evening of fun.


End file.
